


[Podfic] Feline Persuasion

by grayraincurtain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Nonpowered, Canon Disabled Character, Cats, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayraincurtain/pseuds/grayraincurtain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] When Charles looks down at his wristwatch and realizes he’s been going on about catnip brands for at least ten minutes, he realizes several other things too: he is officially a crazy cat person now. And he is never going to get laid again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Feline Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feline Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375475) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



> Thanks to the wonderful Unforgotten for the blanket permission to record this fluffy gem! This is my first podfic, so please be gentle, but concrit is definitely welcomed and embraced! Lastly, this was, appropriately, recorded with my three-legged cat on my lap. :-)

Length 8:45

MP3 Listen/download link: <http://www.mediafire.com/download/1ab8cmd4131o4sx/Feline+Persuasion.mp3>


End file.
